Realization of Feelings
by Siopao-san
Summary: One day during 8th Grade History Class, Helga gets bored and decides to write a wild love letter to Arnold expressing all her feelings. And before she realizes it, she delivers it.. and Arnold reads it.


~* Eiii, wow! Someone actually decided to read my fic! ^__^ I'm sooooo happy! Anyway, this is an Arnold/Helga fic, I just love them both so much! Please, r/r, I wanna see how you guys think of my writing, and it'll also decide if I continue this fic or not. Hmmm.. and that Hey Arnold movie coming up, is Helga gonna confess her love already??? Cuz I saw it on E!, and there was this quick flash about it. Anyway, on to the story... --SiOpao-san

Disclaimer: 'Hey Arnold' doesn't belong to me, it belongs to this great guy at Nickelodeon.

PS: Oh yeah, and the italicized words are their thoughts.

  
Chapter One - Daredevil Helga 

Helga stared dreamily at Arnold as he read a page from their history book in front of the class. "..but what really did happen during World War II, between the charismatic Hitler and the..." he read aloud.

'Oh Arnold.. when oh when am I going to be able to tell you? Must destiny wait for this long, my dearest? It's been ten years.. oh, ten long years!' Helga thought miserably, sighing. 

"Oh, thank you for reading that part to us, Arnold. You may take your seat." said Mrs. Johnson, their 8th grade teacher.

Helga watched him sit down on his table, which was beside Lila's. She flinched when she noticed Lila whisper something into his ear and both bursted into some laughter. 'Oh, that stupid Lila. Thank goodness that she decided she just wanted to stay friends with Arnold.' 

She stared at the pad of paper on her desk, picking up her pencil slowly. 'I don't have to listen to this stupid History subject and take down some stupid notes! I could instead.. instead...' Helga took a deep breath. '..Instead, tell Arnold my secret that has been tormenting me for life!' 

She hesitated for a moment, and clutched her pencil with her shivering fingers

To The One I love,

To My Dearest One, Arnold, 

Dearest dear Arnold,  
I love you like bees are attracted to honey.

Final settled letter: 

Dear Arnold,  
This isn't just any ordinary note you receive everyday. In fact, this note means something I've been keeping for practically a lifetime.Don't let me mystify you, but I've got a little something to tell you about. It's about... you. I mean like, you know.. you and me. I kind of have, some kind of thing for you. Like some feeling of warmth inside me towards you. It's love. I've loved you, ever since I was three years old. And after ten years of keeping it in the depths of my heart, I just wanted to let you know by now. This love for you has controlled a huge part of my life, I can't keep it in anymore. I feel so close to you, yet so far. I love you, Arnold. I love you, my heart burns for you. Oh, your corn-flower hair, and those blue pooled eyes....  
Your Admirer,  
A girl nearby who loves you.  
PS: So, I'm blonde. And no, I'm not a dumb one. I'm in all your classes. And when we were in 4th grade, I was taller. But now, you've outgrown me.

  
'Oh man..' Helga sighed, dropping her pencil after finishing the letter. Her fingers were shaking the whole time, which gave a huge difference from her normal handwriting. 'I.. I did it! I actually did it! Must be all that grape soda that Madame Curso had been giving me!' 

**BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG**

The school bell rang and everyone dashed outside the door. Helga shoved the letter in her backpack and slowly walked into the hallway, her heart beating madly. 'How am I goona deliver this?' 

Suddenly, she saw Arnold and Gerald walking in her front of her. She gasped and ran to the girl's bathroom.... which was packed.

She walked up to the sink where Rhonda and some other friends of hers talking. 

"Ugh! Did you see what Cindy was wearing?! I mean like, a checked skirt and a polkadotted tank top? Oh my god!" Rhonda complained.

"Definetely! We've got to knock some fashion sense into that girl! And of course, we also need to fix Big Patty up!" Sheryl added. 

"Oh, everything is a disaster in this school, nobody cares what they look anymore! Who are we anyway?! The headlines tomorrow would have to be.. PS 118, the worst looking students!" a girl with long curly hair cried.

Helga rolled her eyes at their useless gossips, and then noticed the girls' cosmetics by the sink. Helga turned around and looked at them, they were still too preoccupied with their babbles.. She grabbed a small bottle of perfume and a tube of lip gloss. 

She ran to one of the cubicles and locked the door tightly. 'Perfect for my letter! Arnold would never suspect it would be me, if I put some sweet scent into this letter! It would be so unlikely of me!' 

She sprayed the contents of the pink bottled perfume. 'Crimety! What on earth is this made out of?!' 

Then, she picked up a glittery lip gloss with a light pink tint. She slowly spread the tube on her lips, and took a deep breath, kissing the letter. 'Helga.. what's wrong with you?! Is this how you are, when love is in control of your emotions?! Your not thinking Helga!' 

"C'mon, girls. The boys have basketball practice today, we've got to hurry up so we could get good seats and cheer for them." she heard Sheryl call. 

"Just a sec, Sheryl. Rhona, Jessica and I, will just get our make-up by the sink." 

Helga suddenly heard Rhonda scream at the top of her lungs.. as if she had seen a roach. 

"MY.. MY NEW PERFUME.. AND MY FAVORITE LIPGLOSS ARE GONE!!" 

"Rhonda, this is the hundredth time! I'm sure it's not lost, it's probably back in your locker like the uncountable times when you thought your stuffwere lost!" 

"Jessica's right, Rhona. And anyway, the team's gonna be practicing soon so let's go!" 

'Yes! By three pm, everyone will either have gone home, or are in the gym! So the halls will be empty, and I'll be able to put it in Arnold's locker without anyone around!' 

  
Author's Notes: So, how was this chapter? Please read and review, readers! Thanks! ^_^v I'd really, really appreciate it. Then I'll decide whether I continue this fic or not.


End file.
